


GUY.exe

by oofmybones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Possessive Steve Rogers, Romance, Sexual Content, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Swearing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: Tony finds the picture perfect guy of his life in Steve Rogers.





	GUY.exe

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in 2019!! it has been a while hasnt it. my last fic was ironstrange, but who cares i ship stevetony too!! i hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as i did writing it :D
> 
> the title is from the song GUY.exe by SUPERFRUIT,, i recommend listening to that while reading this as i listened to it while writing ;))

* * *

 

Tony Stark hasn't been straight since the beginning of his existence. He has dated and hooked up with women several times in his life, but seemingly he never saw himself wanting to keep them for longer than a few months. Pepper kind of worked, but she left him in the end due to his overexposure with heroic deeds. Tony never blamed her, because he risks his life fighting as Iron Man every time, so Pepper must've gotten pissed off at him.  
  
Tony wants a man, in truth. He has tried to find some guy that could be the one he was looking for in the first place, but each time only ended in a one night stand that never went anywhere. Each guy only wanted his money, or if they didn't, they wanted his body. Tony can't blame them either, because he was always asking for too much.  
  
Pepper has told him that it will be hard to find someone too perfect. Tony can only agree, but he was still hoping.  
  
But, that was before. Before Captain _motherfucking_ America walked into his life like he's a _fucking_ champ. _Goddamnit_ , Steve.  
  
Steve, with his muscles and pecs, and his _ungodly hot fucking_ body. Steve, with his kind smile. Steve, with his old fashion ways. Steve, who makes Tony fall over heels for him.  
  
-  
  
Steve was able to check off the first thing in his checklist.  
  
**_Tony wants a man who is able to push his buttons, and someone who can keep up._**  
  
The first time they met, they butted heads like two goats striving for dominance. Tony was secretly turned on at how Steve Rogers was able to both piss him off and give him a mini boner. Steve was just as stubborn as Tony, and Tony loved the hell out of that fact.  
  
They argued a lot. That's what Tony likes to do: to piss Steve off. _~~Angry Steve is super seductive as~~_ _ ~~fuck~~ ~~to Tony.~~ _  
  
Steve knows how to rile him up and Tony knows how to respond in kind.  
  
-  
  
Steve fits the second thing in his list.  
  
**_Tony wants a man who can take care of him in the bedroom, and never hesitate to make him scream._**

Of course, Steve can do just that.  
  
After attending a gala party, Tony pushes Steve into his room. Just as the door closes, Tony is pinned against it, Steve's hands all over him and their lips locked. In a matter of a few minutes, Tony is fully naked and clinging onto Steve, who carries him to the bed just in his boxers. Steve is on top of Tony immediately, his mouth doing sinful things to Tony.  
  
Steve got jealous of the guy Tony was talking to a while ago, whose hands where straying close to his Tony's body, which inevitably lead to Steve dragging Tony out earlier than anticipated, to their position on the bed just now. _~~Tony has to admit, the thought of jealous Steve has him hot.~~_  
  
Tony has his hands wrapped around Steve's neck, nails scratching Steve's back. He screams a string of curses, and Steve's name is repeated like a chant on Tony's tongue. By the time they finish their little session, it's morning.  
  
Tony is so gone, and sore. _Fuck_ , does he love when Steve drives him to his climax.  
  
-  
  
Steve is just relentless though. Cause little did Tony know, Steve simultaneously ticks off the next box.  
  
**_He wants someone to understand him and be able to pick up his pieces everytime he breaks._ **  
  
When Steve first finds Tony in the faithful day of December 16th, Steve takes him in his arms and brings him somewhere peaceful. Steve lets him talk, and Steve listens. Steve knows what Tony feels, and Tony is appreciative lots to Steve for that.  
  
Steve wraps him a warm blanket that day, and keeps him from holing himself up in his lab. Steve also brings him cocoa, conducts an impromptu movie binge, and is by his side the whole time.  
  
Steve distracts him.  
  
-  
  
Steve checks off his fourth box of the list.  
  
**_Tony wants a man who is honest, someone who is willing to let him explore every part of him, even the contents of their heart._ **  
  
Tony wakes up to Steve sitting at the edge of the bed once, about 3 am in the morning. Steve has his head in his hands, and his body shakes a little. Tony jolts up and immediately hugs him from behind, asking Steve what was wrong. Tony later finds out why.  
  
Steve tells him about his best friend, and how he desperately wished he had died frozen in the ice the same way Bucky has, how he wished it was him who fell and not Bucky, and there Tony sees how broken Steve Rogers is. Tony doesn't mind nevertheless, because he is willing to keep Steve.  
  
Tony keeps listening, and asks questions sometimes. He just lets Steve ramble until he's done, wherein Steve then gives him a small smile. Tony kisses Steve's forehead and cradles him closer, and they stay like that until Steve's sobs die down.  
  
Tony will be willing to hold Steve for longer, if it meant he was able to keep him from being broken again.  
  
-  
  
Steve ticks off Tony's fifth box, just like that.  
  
**_Tony wants a man who will stay, keep him grounded_ ** _._  
  
Steve had his arms around Tony, as they cuddle watching TV in their penthouse when Tony realizes.  
  
When Tony first tells Steve Rogers the three words, Steve tackles him down on the couch and kisses him deeply, full with passion. They end up making out for a while, when Steve breaks away softly with a loving expression and adoration in his eyes. Steve is giving him a wide smile, and Tony feels more in love with Steve Rogers at that moment.  
  
Steve whispers the same words back, then it was Tony's turn to kiss him with full force. They end up back in the bedroom right after that. 

_What the fuck, Steve._

-

  
Tony finally found his picture perfect guy, in the form of Steve Rogers. America truly was right in saying he was the epitome of perfection. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if you liked it, leave some kudos :)
> 
> i love stevetony so much, aint gonna lie


End file.
